Down Under
by Sum1cooler
Summary: Logan feels the side effect of too much anesthesia and Carlos has to take care of him. Cargan fluff. K-rating


A/N: first, I notice my three stories I dedicated to Tall Blonde and Eyebrows, nic98ole and EvilGeniusBookWorm13 are my most favorite one-shots. Sooo, thanks girls ;].

Second, I'm getting my wisdom teeth taken out tomorrow so for the next few days, if I review and write only a sentence, I'm sorry. It doesn't mean I hate it. It just means I'm in SOOO much pain. I'll pm a longer review or re-review if you allow anon reviewing when the pain dies out.

* * *

><p>"Logan, it's fine." Carlos calms his boyfriend as they drive down the breezy empty street. He is driving with one hand on the wheel and the other grasping Logan's trembling hand. "I will be with you the whole time."<p>

Logan tries to smile through his quivering lips, feeling his fear over taking his body. "I'll try but the dentist is scary."

"Don't worry logie, you're only going to take out your wisdom teeth, which you told me many times will not make you dumber."

Logan laughs for the first time the day. "Thanks Carlos. I need you right now." He says kissing Carlos' hand. Carlos blushes and pulls over to the curve. "Why did you stop?"

Carlos unclips his helmet and fastens it on Logan's small head. "You protected me all the time. The least I can do is protect you when I can." He says beaming a smile brighter than the sun behind him. Logan blushes back pulling him into a hug.

"I love you. You know that?" Logan whispers softly in the Latino's ear.

"I know."

**At the dentist**

No matter how logical and prepared the pale boy is, sitting in the off seafoam green colored chair always makes him nervous. He grips the armrest tightly, probably going to leave a permanent dent, and mumbles incoherent sounds.

"Logie, you're going to be fine." Carlos repeats for the fifth time, gently cupping his hand. "You're stronger than this." He kisses the shaking boy's cheek.

"He is right you know." The dentist says coming from behind the curtain causing Logan to shriek.

"Sorry, doctor. I'm a bit nervous." He chuckles awkwardly. That was the under statement of the century.

"No matter." The doctor replies closing his notepad loudly. "I'm going to put you down under for the procedure."

"Down under?" Carlos asks.

"He means he is going to give me anesthesia to fall asleep." Logan says calmly. _I guess smart talk is the only way to calm him down._ Carlos notes.

"Ok, are you ready?" The doctor asks waiting for a nod before putting the mask on. Logan takes a final look at his boyfriend squeezing his hand before shaking his head with a smile. "Ok, count backward from ten."

"Ten, nine… eight… seventy…five." Logan tries before falling asleep.

Three hours later, Carlos is pacing the office after the dentist threw him out for shrieking every time he grabs a drill. He watches the clock counting the seconds until his boyfriend comes running through the door.

"CARE BEAR!" Logan suddenly screams bashing through the door and jumping into his arms. He wraps his arms around Carlos' neck. "I miss you sooooo much." He excitedly shouts nuzzling Carlos' neck with his nose.

Blushing from the stares in the office, Carlos tries to gently drop Logan's legs to the ground but Logan would not let go. "Logie, are you ok?" He whispers.

"Mr. Gracias!" The dentist screams running through the door.

"I'm so sorry. I don't mean to show public signs of affection." He stutters.

"No, no." He pants. "We might have given Mr. Mitchell too much anesthesia and now he is feeling the strong side effects of the drug."

"What?" Carlos screams. "You drugged my boyfriend?"

Logan giggles. "Boyfriends."

"No, I mean medication." The doctor covers. "He is going to be hyper active and a bit loopy." He says hoping the angry Latino won't sue. "He should be fine in six hours. Here is a free lifetime supply of toothbrush. Come back soon." He ends, resting a box on Logan's stomach and runs off.

Logan giggles again throwing all the toothbrushes in the air. "Lookie here Care Bear. It's raining cavity fighters."

Carlos sighs carrying his delusional boyfriend to the car. "Let's go home Logie."

Carlos doesn't know what is worst, driving a frighten boyfriend to the dentist or driving an over dosed, medicated Logan home. "Logan you have to stay in your seat." Carlos pleads watching his boyfriend trying to pull the seatbelt off. Luckily, the anesthesia took some of Logan's brain away.

"No, I want to sit in the driver's seat. I have a license too." He pouts crossing his arms.

"No Logie." Carlos sighs. "I'm driving."

"But I wantta!" He cries. "Fine Carlitos. But can I sit on your lap while you drive?" He smiles innocently.

"No-o-o Logan. " He stutters and blushes. "One person per seat. That's the rule." He says stopping the car at the red light."

"HONK FOR US. WE ARE MARRIED!" A bride yells as her limo stops next to the boys' car.

Logan reaches over and honks. "Logan what are you doing?"

"They are married!" He shouts.

"Thanks guys." She replies smiling.

"Honk for us." Logan yells back and grabs Carlos' hand. "We will get marry too."

"Aww, you guys are so adorable. Dumpling, honk the limo." She says.

"You call you husband dumpling?" Logan asks getting a nod back. "I call my Carlos my…" Logan tries to say but is muffled by Carlos' hands. "Bunny." He finishes peeling his boyfriend's hands off his lips. "And sometime, he calls me Logie bear in bed."

"NO NO NO!" Carlos shouts blushingly at the bride. "Come on, change to green already!"

Once the light changes, the bride ends saying "I can't wait to see you two in a limo together," and speeds down the road. Carlos drops his head on the wheel.

"Care bear. Listen, everyone is honk for us to get marry." Logan points to all the cars behind them.

"No Logan. The light is green." Carlos' says as a headache forms.

_Slam_. The front door sounds as Carlos reluctantly carries Logan into the apartment. Logan hums the wedding theme song bouncing in Carlos' strong arms.

Carlos checks his watch again whispering to himself that he has to be the responsible adult for the next three hours.

"Carlos, I want ice cream!" Logan pouts.

"No Logan, you just got your teeth out. No cold food." He sternly states.

Logan scowls his face and throws his shirt at Carlos. "I WANT ICE CREAM!" The five year old incessantly yells jumping up and down the couch.

"Fine, fine. We can eat ice cream." Carlos gives in as the boy jumps in Carlos' arms again.

They sit at the dinner table with two bowls full of vanilla ice cream. For the first time Carlos slowly eats his dessert checking to make sure his boyfriend isn't feeling pain from cold food. Luckily, Logan doesn't seem to be in pain or the medicine is doing a wonderful job.

"Oops." Logan sounds as a drop of the white liquid falls on his bare chest. "Care bear, it tickles." He scrunches his body laughing.

"Here is a napkin Logan." Carlos hands him but he refuses to take it.

"No Care bear. It feels funny and good." Logan says drips his finger in his bowl and dabbing a couple dots of ice cream on his body.

"No Logan!" Carlos yells running around the table to clean up the boy. "This is messy."

"But we had an ice cream fight last week and you liked it." Logan counters.

"But last week, you were lucid." Carlos responds feeling proud he uses one of Logan's "smart" words. "Ok come on." He says dragging Logan to the bedroom.

"You are going to take a bath." He commands.

"No!" Logan jumps on the bed. "I don't want a bath. I don't want a bath. You can't make me!"

Frustrated, Carlos tackles Logan to the bed binding him in his arms. "You are going to take a bath now."

"No I want to be in your arms." Logan wiggles.

Suddenly Carlos gets an idea. "Fine, you can be in my arms if you go to sleep, deal?"

"Hmmm." Logan sounds rubbing his chin. "Shirt or no shirt?"

"Why does that matter?" Carlos asks with a questioningly face.

"Because you're wearing a shirt and I'm not wear a shirt so… take off your shirt."

"Forget it Logan!" Carlos yells. "I like sleeping with a shirt on."

"No deal! NO DEAL!" Logan tries to get out of Carlos' hold.

"Fine." Carlos sighs and takes off his shirt. "Now will you sleep?"

Logan smiles wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and resting his head on his defined Pecs. "I love you Mr. Mitchell." He says before closing his eyes.

Carlos wraps his arms around Logan's lithe body and smiles. "We are keeping my last name." He says before falling asleep.

Three hours later, Logan squints his eyes feeling the pain in his mouth and regaining his mentality. He looks around and notices his bare chest is pressed against Carlos' bare chest. He squirms away waking up the Latino.

"Logie bear, you promised to sleep." He moans.

"Carlos, what happen? I don't remember anything after counting backwards."

Carlos sighs and sits up. "The doctor gave you too much of the crazy medicine, which I forbid you from taking in the future, and became crazy."

"How crazy?" He asks holding his pained cheeks.

"Let's just say everyone we know and half the city thinks we are getting married." Carlos chuckles pulling the shock boy back into his arms. "Just go to sleep Logan. Today has been a crazy day."

Logan is about says something but being in Carlos arms against his chest, made everything disappear. "Ok Carlos." He whispers closing his eyes.

"Night Logie bear."

Logan smiles at his nickname trying to move closer to his boyfriend but feels that his own body is sticky. He raises his eyebrow brushing his skin. His face turns deep red seeing white trails on his abs.

"CARLOS, WHAT DID WE DO?" Logan screams very loudly.

Carlos sighs. _I'm never taking Logan to the dentist again._

* * *

><p>I saw the preview for the Cargan part of BT Break up and Logan is DEFINITELY jealous of the helmet.<p>

Please review. =]


End file.
